


Summer Flowers

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Brienne must go with little Astris to pick flowers outside of Winterfell. That’s fine. Bringing them back is the problem.





	Summer Flowers

Brienne was wandering in the forest outside of Winterfell. She had been put in charge of watching five year old Astris, the child that Lady Catelyn had taken in when she had come to Winterfell, orphaned. Catelyn had made a great mother to her, and the girl had formed quite a bond with Brienne as well, though she couldn't quite say why. She had never been anything but civil to the child, but never as overly affectionate as Catelyn was.

  
Brienne trailed a ways behind little Astris, watching as the girl gathered all sorts of wildflowers. Ever since summer had returned, she had been begging to go pick the flowers. After much persuasion, the girl had gotten her way, as long as Brienne went along to keep her safe.

  
Once Astris’s little hands could hold no more flowers, she ran over to Brienne. As impatient as any small child, Astris pushed the flowers into Brienne’s hand. Flower petals floated gently to the ground due the sudden jarring they received from the exchange of the flowers from the child to her now confused protector.

  
“For me,” Brienne asked.

  
Astris sighed like it was an obvious answer, but her intentions were anything but obvious to Brienne. “No, Bri, you have to give them to Lady Catelyn. I know how much you like her.”

  
Brienne nodded, and the walk back to Winterfell was silent. Brienne stared at the flowers, wondering if Astris was really going to insist she give them to Catelyn. It wasn't as if she didn't want to, but she had a duty to Lady Stark, and falling in love with her was not what she swore to do. Though it had happened, her oath would always come first.

  
As they stepped back into the walls of Winterfell, Astris was attempting to pull Brienne by the hand to get her to go to Lady Catelyn. As they approached Brienne began to go red in the face. There was no way she could get herself out of this. Astris was smiling and giggling as Brienne came face to face with Catelyn.

  
Brienne gingerly handed the bunch of flowers over to Catelyn, who looked at her curiously. “I had to give them to you,” Brienne said quickly. Then she rethought. “I mean, I wanted to, I just, she wanted me to as well.”

  
The curious look on Catelyn’s face had turned to a warm smile. “It's very thoughtful of you both.”

  
“I picked them and I gave them to Bri to give to you because she likes you,” Astris added, now doubling Brienne’s embarrassment. The blush on her cheeks had deepened enough to rival the red of Catelyn’s hair. On top of that, being as pale as she was, it was impossible to hide.

  
“Run along dear. Go play with the other children,” Catelyn instructed. With a wide grin Astris left them to be alone. “There's no need for embarrassment, dear. The flowers are lovely, and you are as well. As our darling Astris probably knows, I harbor feelings for you as well. I know you said nothing due to your oath to me, but I want you to know, should you want us to be together in that way, it will not break the vow you made.”

  
As if to give her opinion on the subject, Catelyn kissed Brienne’s cheek softly. Brienne’s blush had faded some, learning that her affection was returned. And, should she choose to pursue her, Catelyn had promised it would not interfere with her oath. So, she could be true to her word, and true to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
